Ada Apa dengan Rukia?
by Alexandra Cihuy
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia sedang berlibur ke pulau pribadi milik keluarga Kurosaki. Tetapi selama berlibur ada yang aneh dengan istrinya. Kemunculan mantan pacar istrinya pun semakin membuatnya kalut. Apakah yang dilakukan Ichigo ketika memeriksa telepon genggam Rukia dan memergoki Rukia sedang bersama mantan pacarnya? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan istrinya itu? Just one shoot. RnR, please?


**Summary : Ichigo dan Rukia sedang berlibur ke pulau pribadi milik keluarga Kurosaki. Tetapi selama berlibur ada yang aneh dengan istrinya. Kemunculan mantan pacar istrinya pun semakin membuatnya kalut. Apakah yang dilakukan Ichigo ketika memeriksa telepon genggam Rukia dan memergoki Rukia sedang bersama mantan pacarnya? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan istrinya itu?**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Ada Apa dengan Rukia? © Alexandra**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca!**

Hari ini, Ichigo dan Rukia akan berlibur di sebuah pulau. Pulau itu merupakan pulau pribadi milik keluarga Kurosaki. Meski judulnya pulau pribadi, tetapi disana sudah dikembangkan menjadi sebuah destinasi wisata.

Mereka sengaja berlibur ke pulau itu untuk melepas penat akibat kesibukan pekerjaan, terutama Ichigo. Sebagai pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar, jarang-jarang dia mendapatkan liburan.

Rencananya, mereka akan berlibur selama empat hari tiga malam, berhubung Ichigo tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya terlalu lama. Beginilah resiko sebuah pekerjaan, semakin tinggi jabatanmu maka waktumu pun akan semakin tersita. Jadi, sebenarnya menjadi bos itu enak atau tidak?

Oke, kesampingkan dulu masalah itu. _Back to them_, Ichigo dan Rukia.

Mereka sedang berada di parkiran apartemen. Rukia membuka bagasi belakang mobil, membantu Ichigo agar lebih mudah memasukkan barang bawaan. Tidak banyak sih yang mereka bawa, hanya satu koper ukuran besar yang memuat seluruh barang yang diperlukan.

"Bagaimana, apa sudah terbawa semua? Tidak ada yang tertinggal, kan?" kata Ichigo, sekedar memastikan. Rukia mengangguk, "Um, sudah semua, kok."

Ichigo melirik jam tangannya. "Masih jam sembilan pagi. Kita akan menempuh jalan darat selama tiga jam, kemudian naik _cruise_ selama dua jam. Jadi perkiraan kita akan sampai disana sekitar jam dua siang."

Rukia menghela napas. Perjalanannya saja sudah memakan waktu setengah hari. Semoga liburan kali ini _menyenangkan_, batinnya. Tentu saja menyenangkan, Rukia kan pergi berlibur bersama suaminya!

**~oOo~**

Tepat perkiraan Ichigo, mereka tiba di pulau itu sekitar jam dua siang kurang lima menit. Kurang lima menit sih, tapi kan tetap saja mendekati jam dua. Mereka segera _check-in_ di hotel yang sudah mereka pesan jauh-jauh hari dan segera menuju ke kamar mereka.

Ichigo merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Rukia. Biasanya, Rukia akan mengangkat telepon masuk di telepon genggamnya dihadapan Ichigo. Tapi kali ini, Rukia mengangkat telepon agak menjauh dari Ichigo dan terkesan berbisik.

Ichigo jadi penasaran, siapa sih yang telepon istrinya? Tetapi dia segera mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang istrinya tersebut.

Ketika menjelang sore, Ichigo memilih untuk berdiri di beranda untuk melihat _sunset_. Kemudian dia merasakan sepasang tangan mungil tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Tentu saja, itu Rukia.

"Kau sedang apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan nada manja. Ichigo mengangkat lengannya dan mengalungkannya di bahu Rukia. "Sedang melihat _sunset_, istriku sayang."

Wajah Rukia memerah mendengar jawaban Ichigo. Hatinya benar-benar bersorak sorai, hingga mengalahkan ramainya _supporter_ sepak bola. Jantungnya juga tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Organ tubuhnya yang satu itu selalu saja berdetak kencang bila dia berada di dekat suaminya.

_Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…_

Telepon genggam Rukia bergetar, menandakan sebuah telepon masuk. Ketika melihat siapa yang menelepon, mendadak Rukia melepaskan pelukannya pada Ichigo dan memberikan isyarat meminta maaf.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Rukia segera menjauh dari Ichigo dan mengangkat teleponnya. Mungkinkah istrinya… Ah, Ichigo tidak mau menuduh wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan tuduhan-tuduhan konyol. Seperti perselingkuhan, mungkin?

Rukia selesai mengangkat telepon itu, kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur, dimana Ichigo sedang membaca buku. "Ichigo, aku lapar." Katanya. "Oh, iya. Benar juga. Ayo kita makan malam, aku juga sudah lapar." Dan mereka segera menuju ke restoran hotel.

Saat makan malam pun, Rukia selalu saja memegang telepon genggamnya. Ada telepon masuk lah, email masuk lah, pesan singkat masuk lah, ada-ada saja alasannya.

Ichigo berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan rasa penasarannya untuk sekedar mengecek telepon genggam istrinya itu. Sekalipun dirinya memiliki hak untuk itu, tapi itu kan merupakan privasi. Sedangkan Ichigo sangat menghargai privasi orang lain.

"Siapa sih yang menghubungimu?" tanya Ichigo. Setidaknya dia bisa bertanya pada istrinya, dari pada hanya diam dan menebak-nebak sendiri. "Oh, teman." Jawab Rukia singkat, tidak melepas perhatiannya sedikit pun dari layar telepon genggamnya. Ichigo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, tetapi Rukia tahu bahwa suaminya tidak suka dengan jawabannya.

Diam-diam Rukia menyeringai.

**~oOo~**

Keesokan harinya, Rukia dan Ichigo bermain di pantai. Mereka mencoba berbagai _water sport_ yang ada disana. Rukia dan Ichigo tampak bersenang-senang, tetapi sebenarnya Ichigo masih penasaran dengan siapa istrinya itu berhubungan.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sebuah restoran, untuk menyantap makan siang. Tiba-tiba, seorang pria dengan rambut merah datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, Rukia!" Pria itu menepuk punggung Rukia dengan keras. Kontan saja Rukia yang sedang meminum es kelapa tersedak. Ichigo menyodorkan air mineral. Rukia meneguknya hingga tetes terakhir.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu tersedak." Kata pria itu. Ichigo memberikan _death glare_, sayangnya pria itu kurang peka.

"Astaga, Renji! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Rukia bangkit dari kursinya. Lelaki bernama Renji itu memeluk Rukia, "Aku sedang berlibur, bodoh. Memangnya apa lagi?"

Mereka tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari pria berkepala oranye di sebrang meja. Akhirnya, sebuah dehaman yang dibuat-buat menghentikan acara peluk memeluk itu.

"Ah, iya. Renji. Ini suamiku, Ichigo. Nah, Ichigo, ini Renji. Mantan pacarku." Ichigo melotot. Mantan pacar, katanya? _Hello_, kau baru saja berpelukan dengan mantan pacarmu di depan mata suamimu!

Renji mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan Ichigo. Tentu saja Ichigo menerimanya dengan senang hati. Diremasnya tangan mantan pacar istrinya itu dengan sangat kuat. Renji sedikit meringis saat genggaman tangannya dilepas. Sakit sekali, sialan, batinnya.

"Hei Rukia, kau tambah cantik saja. Aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu lagi, nih." Renji berkata dengan lantang. Rukia membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum manis. Sedangkan Ichigo? Tentu saja membalasnya dengan amarah; menggebrak meja sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tanpa Ichigo ketahui, dua orang yang membuatnya kesal itu saling melempar senyum penuh arti.

**~oOo~**

Kini, Rukia dan Ichigo sedang berada di kamar mereka. Jika biasanya Ichigo akan memeluk tubuh Rukia saat tidur, kali ini dia tidur dengan membelakangi istrinya. Tampaknya Ichigo masih ngambek gara-gara kejadian tadi siang.

"Hei, Ichigo. Kau tidak memelukku? Tidak biasanya." Kata Rukia. Ichigo hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Mengapa kau tertawa, huh?" kata Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum. "Kau marah, Ichigo?" Rukia berusaha menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Ichigo mengelak. "Untuk apa? Aku tidak mungkin cemburu dengan Si Kepala Merah itu. Rambutnya mencolok begitu, apa bagusnya!" seru Ichigo. Sepertinya Ichigo tidak menyadari kalau rambutnya sendiri tidak kalah mentereng.

"Loh, memangnya aku bertanya kau cemburu? Aku kan bertanya kau marah atau tidak."

Yah, mati langkah deh. Niatnya mengelak malah keceplosan.

Bukannya menjawab, Ichigo malah semakin membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras agar tidak tertawa.

Keesokan harinya, Rukia dan Ichigo ingin berjalan-jalan, dan memutuskan untuk menyewa sepeda. Rencananya mereka akan berkeliling _resort_, karena kalau berkeliling pulau, Rukia tidak akan sanggup.

Malang benar nasib Ichigo, karena mereka kembali bertemu dengan Renji. Jadilah mereka bersepeda bertiga. Rukia dibonceng Ichigo, dan Renji menaiki sepeda Rukia. Selama perjalanan Ichigo hanya diam, sedangkan Rukia dan Renji sibuk berceloteh tentang masa lalu mereka yang indah.

Setelahnya, mereka memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di area pertokoan. Rukia membeli banyak cinderamata, katanya sih untuk oleh-oleh.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat. Ichigo benar-benar mendiamkan istrinya, sama sekali tidak berbicara kalau tidak benar-benar _emergency_.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau diam saja sih dari tadi?" Rukia bertanya pada Ichigo, saat sedang bersiap-siap untuk mandi. "Tidak." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu." Rukia segera memasuki kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ketika sedang mandi, telepon genggam Rukia bergetar.

_You have one unread message._

Ketika Ichigo akan menyentuh telepon genggam itu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Diurungkannya niatnya itu. Rukia mengetahui kalau ada pesan singkat masuk. Ketika membacanya, dia tersenyum dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana dengan cepat sambil sesekali matanya melirik Ichigo.

Kemudian dia menuju ke lemari pakaian dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan _dress_ biru muda selutut. Kemudian dia menyisir rambut hitamnya dan memakai bando hitam dengan pita biru. Tidak lupa pula memakai _make up_ tipis serta parfum secukupnya.

Sebenarnya Ichigo penasaran dan ingin menanyakan istrinya mau pergi kemana, tetapi di tahan karena dia masih kesal.

"Ichigo, aku mau bertemu dengan temanku dulu. Kau disini dulu tidak apa-apa kan? Aku tidak lama kok." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo, Rukia melesat pergi.

Ichigo benar-benar curiga dengan istrinya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai dia mendengar getar telepon genggam. Ternyata telepon genggam istrinya tertinggal!

Ketika melihat layarnya, ternyata nomor tidak dikenal. Ichigo mendiamkan telepon masuk itu hingga si penelepon berhenti. Ichigo penasaran, segera saja dia mengecek isi telepon genggam itu. Dan ternyata, isinya benar-benar membuat kepala Ichigo mau meledak!

Isi pesannya semua dari Renji; berisi pesan biasa sampai yang tidak biasa. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berkirim pesan dengan panggilan mesra dan kata-kata manis lainnya. Apalagi Renji, sering sekali mengirimi istrinya pesan untuk makan teratur lah, istirahat yang cukup lah, sok perhatian sekali, sih!

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan baru masuk, isinya seperti ini:

_Cepatlah, Rukia. Aku sudah menunggumu di pantai, depan surf outlet._

_Ingat ya, sayang. Jangan sampai suamimu itu tahu kita bertemu :*_

Ichigo sudah kalap. Dia membanting telepon genggam itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Segera dia menyambar jaketnya dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke tempat pertemuan istrinya dengan mantan pacar yang sekarang menjadi selingkuhannya itu.

Ketika sampai, Ichigo berjalan mengencap-endap dan matanya melebar melihat Rukia, wanita yang selama ini dia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, bergandengan tangan dengan mantan pacarnya.

Merasa sudah diambang batas, Ichigo berlari dan meraih bahu Renji. Sebuah tinju yang sangat keras menghantam pipi kanan Renji. Rukia menjerit karena kaget.

"Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan dibelakangku, hah?!" Ichigo berteriak lantang, seperti orang kesetanan. "Kau, beraninya kau menyentuh istriku! Dasar sampah!" Ichigo berniat menghajar Renji lagi, namun dihentikan oleh Rukia.

"Sudah cukup, Ichigo! Sudah cukup!" Ichigo menepis tangan Rukia yang berusaha menahannya dengan kasar. Rupanya emosi sudah menguasai pikirannya.

Rukia membekap mulutnya, air mata mengaliri wajah cantiknya. Tidak percaya suaminya yang selalu bersikap lembut kini menepis tangannya dengan sangat kasar.

"Tidak usah menangis! Aku sudah tahu sekarang siapa dirimu! Dasar kau…"

_DHUAR!_

Ucapan Ichigo terhenti karena dia mendengar suara letusan. Letusan balon?

Kemudian, yang Ichigo dengar adalah teriakan yang sangat lantang.

_SURPRISE_!

Ichigo melongo. Kini dihadapannya ada ayah, kedua adik kembarnya, dan kerabatnya yang lain. Orihime dan Ishida (sahabatnya) juga ada. Tampak adiknya membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin angka 28.

Ichigo baru sadar dari keterkejutannya ketika sepasang tangan mungil merangkul lengannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kepala Jeruk." Rukia, istrinya, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

"Hah? Ulang tahun?" Ichigo masih belum _connect_. Tiba-tiba, istrinya menjitak kepalanya. "Jangan bilang kau melupakan hari ulang tahunmu, Ichigo!" teriak Rukia, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan dari suaminya.

Astaga, Ichigo baru ingat. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. _Jangan-jangan_…

"Jadi semua ini…" ichigo berkata, tetapi keburu dipotong Rukia. "Cuma pura-pura, sayang. Hahaha, ternyata rencanaku berhasil!" Rukia melompat girang sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. Jadi ini kejutan yang disiapkan oleh istrinya? Semua ini hanya pura-pura? Telepon, email, pesan singkat, tangisan Rukia, semuanya cuma pura-pura? Aduh, dia jadi tidak enak sudah menonjok wajah Renji.

"Lalu, Renji?" tanya Ichigo. "Renji itu sahabatku, kami tidak pernah pacaran tahu! Pada saat kita menikah dia tidak bisa datang karena sedang berada di luar negeri. Makanya aku minta dia membantuku dengan berpura-pura menjadi mantan pacar dan selingkuhanku! Hehehe." Rukia menjelaskan pada Ichigo.

Kemudian Ichigo beralih pada Renji, dan segera meminta maaf. Untungnya Renji tidak marah meskipun wajahnya bonyok begitu. Tinju Ichigo benar-benar yahud!

Saat semuanya sedang bersenda gurau di perayaan kecil-kecilan itu, Ichigo mengajak Rukia ke tepi pantai dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Rukia. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan kejutanmu." ujarnya seraya mengecup puncak kepala Rukia.

"Hehehe… Habisnya kau emosian sih, jadi aku sengaja memancingmu." Rukia terdiam sebentar, "Dan aku yakin telepon genggamku juga sudah _game over_."

Ichigo dan Rukia tertawa. Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, sebagai salah satu cara untuk menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing.

Rukia tidak menyadari kalau suaminya itu sudah menyusun rencana di otaknya untuk 'membalas' kejahilan istrinya, nanti malam.

Nanti malam? _Nah lo…_

***Fin***

**A/N : **Hyaaaa, akhirnya jadi juga fict one shoot gaje ini. Mohon maaf kalau terdapat kesamaan kejadian di kehidupan nyata _reader_ sekalian. Soalnya, saya juga selalu aja jadi sasaran _bully _kalau ulang tahun, sih. *curhat*

Saya sangat menerima segala macam kritik, saran, keluhan, flame, dan lainnya. Kalau sempat, silahkan mampir ke kotak review, ya. Hehe.

Okay, sampai jumpa di karya yang lainnya~

Terima kasih!


End file.
